better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Winter Farewell (Transcript)
Intro/Title Card :Sharity ::I got your message, the sun is shining ::And the open road is calling our names ::My bag is packed, so are you ready? ::'Cause to lose this day would be a shame ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do! (Ends with a song with the episode title on a card) Zane: The Winter Farewell Daybreaker orders the Dazzlings about Queen Aspheera/No color but with contact (While at Hotel Hope, the Dazzlings celebrate for their victory.) Sonata Dusk: (Munch on nachos.) I love the nachos, with extra cheese. Did Aspheera wants me to order Fries with Chili Con Carne, with extra CHEESE?! Aria Blaze: (Sigh.) Forget it, Sonata. (Sonata accidentally drop the nachos due to the Dazzlings disinterest.) Sonata Dusk: WHAT?! For crying out loud! Aspheera is now incarcerated in Kryptarium Prison and we lost our master! This is all your fault! Aria Blaze: Oh great! How Aspheera locks up in Kryptarium Prison? That pesky Ninjas and little ponies defeat her, while sending a yellow shy pony to the the place of no return. Sonata Dusk: Shouldn’t you listen to the master, already? Aria Blaze: If that’s so! (They started fighting until Adagio Dazzle stopped them.) Adagio Dazzle: Could you just please knock it off! (Angers.) I know that Aspheera is in Kryptarium Prison. But we still never give up. It is up to rely on ourselves to stop the Ninja and the little ponies from saving Hope Hollow, and find the Deceiver! Get it! Sonata Dusk: Possibly, yes! But I thought Aspheera the snake sorceress is the only master. Daybreaker: Not only her. I’m also the companion of Aspheera! The Alicorn pony who wants the day to last forever! Adagio Dazzle: Forget about it, Daybreaker. Can you still find Aspheera, or what? We are trapped in the human world because of Star Swirl the Bearded, and now as we escape, we tried to banish him for good! Sonata Dusk: What about the Ice Emperor? Aria Blaze: Still not as it seems, does he? Adagio Dazzle: I have just the plan! Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk: What is it? Adagio Dazzle: We can go to the Desert of Doom to find who is Aspheera and we can discover the Ancient Pyramid, which was previously destroyed by the lava. Sonata Dusk: Then, what are we waiting for? Road trip! Aria Blaze: Yeeeaaaah! (The Dazzlings make way to the Desert of Doom.) Daybreaker: (Sigh.) Without Aspheera, I will rely to destroy the ponies and the Ninja myself. ---- (Night falls. The Ninja are inside Beohernie’s stomach, realizing that he gained color, unlike the Desert, which lost some color.) Jay: Uh, great! Everything seems to have grayness! Now Ninjago City and Equestria have no color to rely on. Kai: Living in the black and white world is dull like we never ever color in our coloring book. Nya: Without color, there’s no life. Except, we are in color. Cole: Yeah, even when we go inside Beohernie, there is color. What just happened? Jay: Lloyd? How did Bernie return to color, since our realm is affected without it? Lloyd: Great question, Jay. Maybe because when Beohernie ate us, he absorbs the color due to our Elemental powers. Why? Nya: Maybe, as we are inside the beetle, did he turn back into color as well? Zane: Perhaps it is because the Forbidden Spinjitzu powers protects us from color loss. As the beetle ingested us into the stomach and the intestines, the absorption rate is higher as our Elemental powers were absorbed through the cradles. Thus, the beetle starts to gain color. Jay: Oh, I see! The color has been restored inside the beetle. Bernie is in color again! (Beohernie surprised with middle-pitch noise.) Cole: You’re feeling better, Beohernie! Nya: (Walks through the stomach acid.) So, what would life like without color? Zane: We tend to have negative feelings as we have lost our color. If the Rainbow Generator is fixed and have others rely on hope, our world is filled with color. Lloyd: What was life like without color? I wonder how it goes... :Lloyd ::Next door neighbors chatting over white-wood fences ::Stoppin' on the street to say hello :Jay ::When friends did well, we sang their praises :Cole ::Brought soup to comfort them when they felt low :Kai ::This is our home at the end of the rainbow :Zane ::That was our home :Nya ::It’s time to show our hope :Ninja ::This is our home, at the end of the rainbow! (The Ninja hug each other at the end of the song, as the water drops at the stomach acid, fading away negative visions.) Starlight’s Nightmare (We view at the Castle of Friendship in the middle of the night, as Starlight Glimmer was asleep. She hears the sound of the castle doors.) Starlight Glimmer: Who is it? (Opens the door.) gasp Aspheera! Why did you want me to look for the “Treacherous Deceiver”. Daybreaker: I’m sorry, Starlight. (Aspheera turns into Daybreaker.) But I will destroy you, in terms of revenge! Starlight Glimmer: Oh, dear. Like Chrysalis wants me for revenge, they want my friends for it too? Daybreaker: Of course! Because of the Mane Six and the Ninja defeated her, I want revenge! And this time, Fluttershy is NO MORE!!! (She fires a magic beam to Starlight.) Starlight Glimmer: No! (Starlight saw a vision of the conflict against, Aspheera, Daybreaker, the Dazzlings and the Pyro Vipers.) Past Lloyd: Lookout! (Lloyd's Titan Mech is seen disappearing. Aspheera shoots magic out of her staff at Wu, until Starlight Glimmer protects him.) Starlight Glimmer: Master Wu, you’re okay! Past Adagio Dazzle: And what about the Nindroid?! (She grabs Zane for destroying the Rainbow Generator.) Past Fluttershy: Zane! Past Aspheera: (laughs.) Starlight Glimmer: Fluttershy, don’t do this! Past Fluttershy: Let my friend go! (She flies to Aspheera and save Zane, but she is blocked by the Dazzlings.) Past Daybreaker: Too late! (She grabs Fluttershy with her magic.) Past Fluttershy: ZAAAAANNNNNNE! Past Zane: FLUTTERSHY!!! Starlight Glimmer: No, this can’t be true! (Then we cut to the Rainbow Well.) Past Daybreaker: Make a wish, Fluttershy, so that the dreams will come true! Past Fluttershy: I wish I could be friends with Zane, right- (Aspheera uses her magic to let Fluttershy fall into the well.) Ahhh! (She holds on to one of Starlight’s hoof Starlight Glimmer: Don’t let go, Fluttershy! Past Petunia Petals: Oh no! Fluttershy! Past Adagio Dazzle: Oh, I’m sorry. But there’s no harmony at all! (She then falls into the Ethereal Divide.) Past Fluttershy: screaming Past Cole: Fluttershy! Starlight Glimmer: That’s impossible! Princess Luna: whispering Starlight Glimmer...! Starlight Glimmer: Princess Luna? Princess Luna: Starlight Glimmer! Starlight Glimmer: Princess Luna, where are you? Princess Luna: Starlight Glimmer, there is no time! You must get help! Starlight Glimmer: What? What are you talking about? This is just a dream! Princess Luna: Not here! In the waking world! They've taken me! It's worse than the last time! Your dream called to me, and I was able to break through! You must find help! Starlight Glimmer: What are you saying?! Who's taken you?! Princess Luna: Be careful who you trust! You need all the help you can find! Aspheera uses the staff and sent me to- Starlight Glimmer: Princess Luna! Nooo! (She sits up and pants. She grabs a picture of Starlight Glimmer, the Mane Six and the citizens of Ponyville and runs her hand on it. The Mane Five and Spike enters the room.) Rarity: (Flips the light switch.) Starlight! Are you okay? Starlight Glimmer: I am fine. I was dreaming about the moment they... they... Rarity: (She pats her back.) It's okay, I know. Starlight Glimmer: (Gazes at the picture, sadly.) I... find it difficult to accept that she is gone. So does Princess Luna! Twilight Sparkle: Me too. (Sighs.) Pinkie Pie: We all do. It just doesn't feel real. (Applejack nods.) Applejack: You should forget all those negative thoughts. Now Ninjago City and Equestria is now colorless, because of the Sirens! Twilight Sparkle: It is very difficult to bring the Rainbow Generator back together. Rainbow Dash: Let’s not think about bad thoughts Twilight, we need to get some sleep. (The Mane Five left the room.) Starlight Glimmer: This is hopeless. I don’t want to have another nightmare. (She sleeps.) Lloyd comforts Zane (We shifted back inside Beohernie’s stomach as the Ninja were sleeping, with the exception of Zane, as he look at the stomach acid showing Fluttershy but it disappears. Zane felt depressed because he missed her. Lloyd saw Zane, when he was trying to sleep. He walked towards Zane and talks to him.) Lloyd: You okay? Zane: (Trembles) No. Lloyd: Me neither. Zane: I just can't help thinking, if only I able to protect Fluttershy from the Dazzlings and the Rainbow Generator. It’s all my fault that I’m the one broke it. Lloyd: (Jumps up to sit next to him.) Hey. It was an accident. (Zane continues wiping his tears.) Fluttershy loved you like a Nindroid (Sighs.) you know. Zane: I just... can't believe she's gone. Lloyd: Neither can I. But Fluttershy would want us to keep fighting. And you're the brains here, Zane, so... Zane: Me? I am the smart one, remember? Lloyd: You're the one who's always building everything and coming up with all the plans, you and Nya. Even me as well. I know you are telling a truth that you broke the Rainbow Generator from the Dazzlings and Aspheera. Now she is in Kryptarium Prison. Zane: But how? Since Fluttershy is gone, I missed her. Lloyd: You may not need to worry Zane. I was depressed that you and your friends are gone, and I realized that you were stranded in the First Realm. Then when you return to Ninjago and stop the Sons of the Overlord from ruling Ninjago and Equestria, I believe that we are the protectors. Zane: I’m afraid we had to let things go. How are we supposed to rescue Fluttershy? Lloyd: We should talk to Master Wu tomorrow to see how we can rescue her. Zane, I think you need some rest. Zane: Okay, then. But what about the visions? Lloyd: Please don’t think about it, Zane. (Yawns.) I also need some shut-eye. Goodnight, Zane. (He goes back to sleep.) Zane: Goodnight, Lloyd. Sweet dreams. (Zane sleeps.) The Ninja and the Mane Five knew that Fluttershy is alive (We cut back in daytime in the Desert of Doom, as the Ninja were riding the Land Bounty to Hope Hollow.) Nya: How did you guys manage to sleep inside Beohernie’s stomach? Jay: Well, it’s so comfortable Kai: It feels like I’m laying down in the comfort zone. Zane: (Sigh.) I sensed that we all enjoyed sleeping inside Beohernie’s stomach, but we have to find my companion. Lloyd suggests me to ask Master Wu where is she. Lloyd: That’s why we need to get back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu to seek advice. Cole: But, do you think Fluttershy is alive? Zane: We shall wait and see. (The Ninja get past Hope Hollow.) Lloyd: If we can let Master Wu asked where Fluttershy went, we can able to rescue her. Jay: I’m afraid I had to tell you, there’s a hedgehog nearby! (A hedgehog walks on a road and it saw the Land Bounty. He rolls up into a ball.) Ninja: Whoa! (The Land Bounty avoided the hedgehog and one of the tires got punctured.) Cole: Aw, man. We are stuck! Kai: The tires are punctured! Zane: I will asked someone to fix the tires. (The Ninja came across Torque Wrench.) Torque Wrench: The Ninja, what are you doing here? I was repairing the rainbow billboard that was initially destroyed. And I finished repairing the balloon. Nya: The Land Bounty’s tires are deflating. Can you fix it for us. We need to get back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu to warn Master Wu. Torque Wrench: I see. But the thing is I can’t fix all those things at the same time. I need help. Zane: Don’t worry, Torque. I will help. Jay: What about Fluttershy? Lloyd: We can still go to the Monastery without the Land Bounty and the balloon. Zane, you and Torque Wrench will repair the Bounty, while we have to find where is Fluttershy. We will tell you once it’s done. Zane: You’re right, Lloyd. Nya: We’ll see you after we get our findings. (The Ninja leave Hope Hollow, leaving Zane behind.) Torque Wrench: Zane, stay here. While I will have to take the inflating pump. (The Ninja were walking back to Ninjago City.) Jay: Ugh. Going to Ninjago City without the Land Bounty is hard! Cole: It takes more than twelve hours to get there. If there’s a way to grab a cab back to Ninjago City. (The Ninja saw Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash with the chariot.) Rainbow Dash: Need a lift? Lloyd: Rainbow Dash! Twilight! Glad to have them back! Twilight Sparkle: We all worried that walking back to Ninjago is such a long time. That’s why Rainbow Dash and I will have to carry a chariot to bring them to the Monastery of Spinjitzu! Kai: You’re going to the Monastery for what? Twilight Sparkle: The same thing Lloyd suggest. Starlight Glimmer is having a nightmare that night. And we have to find if Fluttershy is alive or not. Well, get in! Lloyd: You heard what Twilight said. Let’s go! (The Ninja get on the chariot and takes off.) Nya: Twilight, how did you know you are going to the Monastery? Twilight Sparkle: My friends were worried that Fluttershy is gone. As we went to the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Master Wu tells us that Fluttershy is alive! Lloyd: What?! Kai: Where?! Jay: How?! Twilight Sparkle: Quiet. All of you. Listen! Master Wu spoke to Aspheera at Kryptarium Prison. She didn't destroy Fluttershy. She banished her to a distant realm. Kai: Well, what are we waiting for?! We gotta go after him! Lloyd: Yeah! (To Twilight.) What realm? Twilight Sparkle: The Never-Realm. Kai: Huh? Lloyd: What? Nya: The Never-Realm? Cole: I've never heard of it. Rainbow Dash: Geez, Twilight. Are we sure that we are going to the Never-Realm? Twilight Sparkle: We should get to Master Wu right there. (While Zane is holding a tire, Daybreaker spies Zane.) Daybreaker: Finally! Fluttershy’s companion will also be disappeared into the Never-Realm! (She heads directly towards Zane and uses magic.) I got you- Princess Cadance: Daybreaker! Daybreaker: Princess Mi Amore Cadanza, a.k.a Princess Cadance. Why are you betraying me? Princess Cadance: Since Aspheera is gone to Kryptarium Prison, I decided to arrest you for crimes! Guards! Take her to Tartarus! (The royal guards capture Daybreaker and sent to Tartarus.) Daybreaker: (Angers.) I will have your revenge, Twilight Sparkle and her friends! I will be back one day! Zane: Thank goodness, she is sent to Tartarus. Torque Wrench: I’m back, Zane. I will use the inflatable pump for the tires. Zane: Uh, Torque, the mayor said maybe you could lend a hand. Torque Wrench: groans Him and his crazy schemes. What's your business in this anyhoo? Hmm? Zane: Well, for one thing, we're not only helping the mayor, we are also looking for Fluttershy. And for another, P.I.X.A.L always says, "You break something, you fix it. And any job you do, you should be proud of." Torque Wrench: laughs Proud of bein' the repairpony? laughs Zane: Well, absolutely! It's a pretty rare talent to have. Nice work on that balloon basket and the Land Bounty, by the way. Reweaving all that straw and inflating the tires is no joke. Torque Wrench: Oh. Yah, well, thanks for, well, noticin'. Zane: grunts hammering sounds (We cut to the Monastery of Spinjitzu as the Ninja met the Mane Five, P.I.X.A.L and Master Wu.) Rarity: Thank goodness, you’re just in time! P.I.X.A.L.: I believe that’s Starlight Glimmer has a bad dream, so we thought that we asked Master Wu that Fluttershy is alive. Lloyd: She is, but how did you know that Fluttershy is in the Never-Realm? Wu: There are few who have. (Wu turns away and hurries down the hallway, with the Ninja close behind.) Spike: Wait! What's the Never-Realm? Wu: According to legend, it is the most distant and remote of all realms. My father and Star Swirl the Bearded only spoke of it to me once. (He stops and the Ninja and the Mane Five bump into each other.)...in warning. (He continues walking.) They told me of all the realms of creation, it was the one I should never visit. They told me it was a cold and dangerous place. They forbade it. Jay: Uh, "forbade" as in absolutely never, ever? Kai: Why? Applejack: Yeah. What's wrong with it? Wu: I don't know. They went there only once and said they nearly couldn't find their way home. They said it was unlike the other realms. They warned me that others would not be as fortunate. (Wu walks into another room and the others follow.) Jay: Well that's just great. Creepy and vague. Wu: I will use Aspheera's staff to find Fluttershy. It banished her there. It will work for me too. (He takes a small box out of a cabinet and opens it, revealing two small sacks. One of them containing Traveler's Tea.) Once I have found her, I will use the Traveler's Tea to bring us both home. Lloyd: You mean all fifteen of us because we're going with you! Cole: Yeah! Wu: Absolutely not. I cannot allow it. What happened to him is my fault and mine alone. It is my responsibility. Rainbow Dash: Hey, no way! Applejack: We're not sittin’ this one out! Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy is our friend! Wu: Enough! (He closes the box.) I will risk no other lives! My foolishness has already caused enough damage. (He turns to the wall.) My decision is final. Lloyd: (Thinks for a moment. He smiles.) Okay. We understand, master. But..this feels a little rushed. Maybe you should just, you know, sleep on it. For a night. Come up with a game plan. Wu: (Turns back.) A game plan? Twilight Sparkle: You know, prepare. Think it all out. Jay: Um. Yeah, yeah. Exactly! You're the one always telling us not to rush into stuff. Right? Wu: (Sets down the box. He sighs.) Very well. I will meditate on it.